From Nature with Love
by Ygnasia
Summary: He's an animal lover. She hates animals.


I came up with this plot while watching Rio. I've been enjoying my summer that's why I have no time in publishing it. Do not ask how I got the title of this story, because even I do not know.

This should be a _HotaRuka _One-shot story but since I'm a faithful _NatsuMikan_ lover, I ended up making this a multi-chaptered story.

**DISCLAIMER: **No Copyright Infringement Intended.

**From Nature with Love.**

_Ymnas_©

"_It's a biological interaction like in the society, there's always a Predator and a Prey. That's life, Polka. Not everything in this world live forever."_

It's been a week since Mr. Bear died because of an unknown reason, and a week since Mikan started to lock herself in her room. _Mr. Bear_ is Mikan's pet Panda. _He _is the only one that makes her remember her grandpa who just died a few weeks ago. Ever since Mr. Bear was born, she's been there taking care of _him_ with the help of her grandpa and Natsume. Heck, she's even the one who named _him_ so she treated _him_ as a family, a brother and not as a pet.

Her friends had already tried their best to comfort her but all of them failed. How about Hotaru? No. She didn't do anything, never even had a thought to come and talk to her. She was busy making more money than be with her friend to comfort her.

"Gosh, the idiot still wouldn't want to let go of Mr. Bear." Mochu muttered to himself while leaning against the wall. "Had you tried to contact Hotaru? I know Mikan will only listen to her other than Natsume." Anna said worriedly. "Mikan haven't eaten for 3 days, I think? And I'm sure Natsume will get mad."

"Okay. I'm done with this." Sumire said, "I'm gonna _drag_ Hotaru, here."

Anna and the others gulped with what Sumire had said. It would be impossible to drag THE Hotaru Imai, because dragging Hotaru Imai is like dragging a wild lion.

Hours passed by when suddenly the door opened with a loud thud.

There came out THE Hotaru Imai glaring at the people who stood in her way followed by a _gorilla-looking_ robot dragging a well-beaten Sumire Shouda. Anna and the others sweat dropped and made their way out of the house. They knew that Hotaru doesn't want an audience when it comes in comforting Mikan.

Using an odd-looking gun, Hotaru Imai shot the door of the room where Mikan is, and it was completely destroyed.

And there she saw a sleeping Mikan cuddling herself in the bed. She walked slowly and sat quietly beside Mikan. She tucked Mikan's hair so that she can see a clear view of her face. Her eyes are puffy. She can tell the she has been crying all the time, even if she's asleep.

Mikan kept on telling Hotaru that she is her _bestest_ friend in the whole wide universe every single day. She kept on telling her that she's great because Hotaru knows everything about her, she knows whenever she is lying, whenever she is sad, she knows how to comfort Mikan, her strength and her weaknesses. She knows all about her.

Hotaru scowled. She told herself that she doesn't deserve to be called a friend. She doesn't deserve to have a friend like Mikan. It's just a coincidence that Mikan is like an open-book; she's so dense, naïve and stupid that she doesn't even know how to lie without being caught red-handed.

She does not deserve to have a friend, not when she thinks she is cursed.

At the age of three, Hotaru's parents died when a group of wild animals attacked them. And unknown to everyone, just a few weeks ago, Mikan's grandpa died because of her followed by the panda, Mr. bear.

Hotaru came back to reality when she heard Mikan's moan. She was having a nightmare. She woke Mikan up by shaking her.

"Hotaru" Mikan mumbled.

Hotaru followed her instinct and hugged Mikan then; Mikan started crying as she hugged Hotaru back until she fell asleep.

The next day, Hotaru dialed Natsume's phone number in her phone, which made Anna and the whole gang looked even more stupid. They looked at Hotaru as if the world is going to end. I mean, Hotaru contacting Natsume? That's new.

Then Hotaru lend her phone to Mikan.

"Natsume" Mikan mumbled, Tears started making their way in her eyes.

*It's obvious in Natsume's voice that he's tired and hasn't gotten any rest. Hotaru knew that Natsume will do anything and everything when it comes to Mikan. So, she decided to contact Natsume.

After Natsume's _word of advice_ to Mikan, Mikan started to smile _again_. And then they started having a normal-natsume-mikan conversation. They began teasing; fighting to each other but not for long, when Hotaru suddenly grabbed her phone and charged Natsume for the credits Mikan used and then, she turned-off the phone.

"Hotaru, Thank you for everything", Mikan said. Hotaru remained stoic, as if not caring at all.

Mikan looked at Hotaru and pouted, and then she got an idea to get Hotaru's attention.

"_It's a biological interaction like in the society, there's always a Predator and a Prey. That's life, Polka. Not everything in this world live forever." _Mikan said as she mimicked Natsume's voice, then Hotaru looked at her and smiled, "That's what he told me." Mikan continued, then after that she received a multiple shot from the odd-looking gun named baka gun.

* * *

><p>*I skipped the part of the conversation between Natsume and Mikan in the phone.<p>

GAHHH ! I'M HAVING A HARD TIME ON WRITING THIS STORY !

Next chapter is more on Hotaru's past and her guiltiness.

Tell me what you have in mind.


End file.
